


Deserving

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, anxious Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Thor worries after some very enjoyable bedroom activities.





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Real short. Just because I wanted some anxious Thor.

Thor pulled out with a deeply satisfied sigh and sank down beside Bruce. He lay contentedly until he felt Bruce shifting to find a comfortable position and opened his eyes.

“Are you hurt?” He reached a hand over to touch the bare shoulder. “I am aware my size may be greater than a mortals. I tried… was I not careful enough?”

“Thor,” Bruce interrupted. “I’m fine. A bit sore but I heal real fast.”

He realised this was the wrong thing to say as he saw Thor’s frown increase.

“Hey now. I’m far more resilient than I look. And,” he shifted up to lean on Thor’s chest with a smile, “in case you didn’t notice, I very much enjoyed that.”

“I never want to hurt you,” Thor admitted, running his hand up Bruce’s arm.

“You _didn’t_ ,” Bruce insisted. “You,” he declared, placing a solemn kiss on Thor’s collar bone, “are considerate…” He kissed the base of Thor’s neck. “Tender.” He placed a kiss to the chin. “Loving.”

Thor’s breath hitched as Bruce hovered over his lips before ducking down and kissing him chastely.

“And, you are the absolutely _perfect_ fit for me.” He tucked his head under Thor’s chin before adding quietly. “It makes me believe in destiny how well we fit together sometimes.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Thor murmured, stroking Bruce’s hair softly.

“Hmm, aren’t you a god though? Don’t gods usually just get what they want?” he teased.

“Not usually,” Thor replied seriously, wrapping his arms around his lover and holding him close. “I believe I am just incredibly lucky.”

“Well,” Bruce whispered. “That makes two of us then.”


End file.
